Coração em Conflito
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Tsuna finalmente decide se casar, e para a surpresa de todos escolhe Haru como sua esposa. Mas o coração da jovem parece não pertencer mais ao jovem Sawada. TYL 808659 - YamaHaruGoku
1. Lágrimas de Chuva

**Os personagens pertencem a Akira Amano, eu só os levo para brincar.**

**Título:** Coração em Conflito

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Anime/ Mangá:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personagens:** Miura Haru, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Classificação:** T

**Nota:** TYL

Boa leitura!

LÁGRIMAS DE CHUVA

Haru olhou para o anel em seu dedo. Sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste, ela não estava visivelmente feliz. Mas ela não podia deixar isso transparecer, prometera a si mesma que seria forte e sempre sorria para seu amado Tsuna.

Quando ele a pedira em casamento, ela pode ver nos olhos do jovem Vongola que por trás daquelas palavras doces e românticas, havia algo mais. Correu os olhos pela sala da mansão, onde todos os membros da família estavam reunidos. Os primeiros olhos que encarou foram os de Kyoko, eles pareciam tristes e enevoados, perdera o brilho habitual. Os de Bianchi pareciam doces e positivos. Para sua surpresa, Yamamoto não estava sorrindo e seu olhar parecia distante. Gokudera deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, e olhou para a janela. Então seus olhos cruzaram com o de Reborn, ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Haru entendeu. Aceitou o pedido de casamento do rapaz. Mas não como ela sempre imaginara, pulando em seu pescoço e o cobrindo de beijos. Apenas deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para que ele colocasse o anel.

- Estou feliz por você. – disse Yamamoto, aproximando-se de Haru, que estava na sacada da mansão, olhando o horizonte.

Ela não respondeu, deixou apenas que a brisa noturna lhe agitasse os cabelos e sorriu amargamente para si mesma.

- Tsuna precisa muito desse seu bom humor e brilho. – encarou o horizonte que a menina tanto olhava.

- Tsuna-san não vai ser feliz ao lado da Haru. – disse, com um suspiro.

- Por que diz isso? Tsuna gosta muito de você.

- Tsuna concordou com esse casamento para proteger a Kyoko-chan, não é? – perguntou, mas sua voz falhou, demonstrando o receio que tinha daquela resposta.

- Haru... – sabia que mentir para ela não seria a melhor saída. – Provavelmente. – balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Kyoko é muito doce e gentil, mas ela sofre muito cada vez que Tsuna sair para uma missão.

- A Haru também sofre. – disse encarando o céu.

Yamamoto não tinha o que responder, apenas a encarou. Desde que fora anunciado o casamento entre Tsuna e Haru, ele vinha sorrindo menos. A idéia de que Haru se casaria com o rapaz o desagradava, embora ele mesmo não soubesse responder o porquê.

Haru encarou o chão e sentiu lágrimas se formarem. Ela queria tanto ser esposa de Tsuna, mas não desse jeito, como um casamento arranjado. Sabia que Tsuna tinha um carinho muito especial por Kyoko, mas sempre ignorara o que esse carinho podia significar, mas talvez fosse mais do que seus olhos queriam ver. Só percebeu que Kyoko também nutria algo por ele, quando seus olhos se apagaram diante o pedido de casamento que Tsuna fizera a jovem Miura.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – levantou a cabeça determinada, decidida a falar com Tsuna, mas ao se virar para voltar ao interior da mansão, Yamamoto a puxou pelo braço e a abraçou.

A garota não entendeu a reação do rapaz, mas seu corpo era quente, seu abraço reconfortante e ele a protegia do vento frio. Yamamoto sentiu Haru tremer ligeiramente, mas preferiu ficar na dúvida se era devido ao frio ou a repentina reação dele.

Ficou feliz que ela não fizesse pergunta alguma, apenas se deixou proteger por ele. Pois nem o próprio Yamamoto saberia responder por que se sentia estranho em relação a jovem nos últimos tempos.

O guardião da chuva não saberia precisar quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados. Mas a respiração dela tornou-se leve e sentiu corpo dela deslizar junto ao seu. Yamamoto segurou-a pelos cotovelos e viu que ela adormecera abraçada a ele. O rosto coberto de lágrimas secas, mas uma expressão muito mais suave do que nos dias anteriores.

* a idéia da fanfic surgiu depois de ler alguns trabalhos da Purykon.

* façam uma escritora feliz. Deixem reviews!


	2. Em Meio a Tempestade

Nota: Após chorar nos braços de Yamamoto, a jovem Miura vai ter algumas desavenças com o guardião da Tempestade.

**EM MEIO A TEMPESTADE**

Haru acordou envolta em lençóis de seda, seu quarto estava iluminado pelo sol vespertino, ela dormira demais, mas sentia-se revigorada. Ela estava descabelada e ainda trajava o vestido da noite anterior. Levantou-se e tomou um longo banho.

Ainda não sabia como havia chego ao quarto, lembrava-se de ter chorado nos braços de Yamamoto, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera depois.

Saiu do quarto, pensava em como manobrar o acontecido da noite anterior, sentia seu rosto corar ao pensar em Yamamoto secando suas lágrimas. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que só percebeu a presença de Gokudera quando esbarrou nele.

- Olhe por anda, mulher estúpida. – disse o guardião encarando Haru.

- Gokudera-san... – esfregava a cabeça, onde havia colidido com o rapaz.

- Isso é hora de acordar, sua inútil? – disse dando um longo trago no cigarro.

- Haru não é inútil. – respondeu irritada. – Haru só estava com sono...

- Sei... – disse virando o rosto e encarando o dia pela janela do corredor. Gokudera parecia bastante irritado, suas sobrancelhas estavam curvadas e seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente. – Você fica sorrindo que nem tonta, como se ninguém soubesse... – resmungou entre dentes.

- Hahi, Gokudera-san do que está falando? – encarou-o curiosa.

- Não seja cínica, mulher burra. – respondeu alteando o tom de voz. – Juudaime deve ter tido um lapso para ter feito uma mulher tapada como você, sua esposa. Mas minha função como braço direito do Juudaime é apoiar sua decisão... – deu um suspiro exagerado. – Mas não vou permitir que você suje o nome do Juudaime. – jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão do corredor e pisoteou a ponta fumegante.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou irritada.

- Você e o Yamamoto! – gritou. A voz do rapaz reverberou nas paredes do corredor.

- Hahi?

- Acha que eu não sei que você anda pelos cantos se esfregando no maníaco do baseball. – Gokudera avançou em direção a Miura, totalmente fora de si. – Você e aquele idiota sorridente, acha que o Juudaime não vai descobrir?

Haru afastou-se até encostar contra a parede do corredor. Estava encolhida e assustada, já tivera várias discussões com o guardião da tempestade, mas ele estava muito alterado.

- Gokudera-san, não é nada do que você está pensando... – mas ele estava tão nervoso que não a ouvia.

- Não vou permitir que você desgrace o nome do Juudaime! – bateu as mãos com violência na parede atrás de Haru, cercando-a. Seu rosto estava pálido, suas feições desfiguradas pela raiva e um brilho maníaco percorria seus olhos. – Não sei o que fez para enganar o Juudaime, mas eu não vou ser enganado por você, mulher estúpida. – então baixou a cabeça e encarou o chão. Os cabelos caídos sobre os olhos, a respiração arfante.

Haru estava tão assustada que não conseguiu se mover. Apenas ficou encarando o rapaz a sua frente.

- Gokudera-san...

-Por que você faz isso? – perguntou irritado, ainda fitando o chão. Sua voz estava mais baixa e amarga. – Por que você tem que estar aqui? – então a encarou, seus olhos transmitiam tristeza. Tristeza que Haru nunca vira nos olhos do jovem pianista.

- Gokudera-san, eu... – pela primeira vez Haru vira o jovem mostrar fragilidade. Sentia-se culpada por vê-lo daquela forma, embora não soubesse exatamente como ela provocara aquela reação.

- Por que aquele maníaco do baseball? Por que o Yamamoto? – sua voz se alterou, e suas mãos se fecharam, raspando o papel de parede. – Você é uma retardada! – gritou irritado.

- Haru não é retardada, eu não tenho nada com o Yamamoto-san, somos apenas amigos. E mesmo que tivesse, a vida é minha para fazer o que quiser. Eu não devo satisfação a você. – gritou, enfrentando-o. Haru empurrou o rapaz de lado, ela não queria ficar mais ali. Toda a pena que sentira por ele minutos atrás, simplesmente desaparecera. E sobrara apenas frustração. Gokudera a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou contra a parede. – Tire as mãos de mim, seu...

Mas as palavras da jovem nunca foram proferidas, Gokudera selou os lábios da mulher com beijo. Haru arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios quentes envolver os seus, mas instintivamente abriu os lábios e deixou que a língua dele explorasse sua boca. Ele tinha um gosto de menta misturado à nicotina do cigarro, conseguia ser quente e envolvente, mesmo sem abraçá-la, ou devorá-la no beijo. A mulher fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela delicada sensação, mesmo que uma parte sua gritasse que aquilo era errado, uma outra parte sua parecia finalmente satisfeita e realizada, como se passasse a vida esperando por aquele momento.

* * *

* e ai o que acharam? Com quem a Haru deve ficar? Reviews!!!


	3. Após o Anoitecer

Nota: as coisas na cabeça de Haru andam ainda mais conturbadas, e não apenas na dela.

**APÓS O ANOITECER**

As lágrimas encharcavam o travesseiro e os gritos angustiados preenchiam o quarto. Mas Yamamoto não estava lá para secar suas lágrimas ou Gokudera para responder aos seus gritos. Sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar neles e escondeu a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

=8=

Yamamoto tentou concentrar-se no treino que fazia diariamente, mas seus reflexos estavam mais lentos e o corte de sua espada menos preciso. Sua mente estava presa em Haru, e no que acontecera na noite anterior. Esperara ansioso para vê-la, mas ela não apareceu para o almoço ou jantar. Ficara com receio de perguntar algo a Tsuna e parecer interessado na mulher, afinal ela seria a pessoa de seu amigo muito em breve e seria desrespeitoso da parte dele nutrir qualquer sentimento que não fosse de amizade.

Mas era exatamente isso que vinha lhe incomodando, era como se só passasse a reparar na jovem depois do pedido de casamento de Tsuna. A sensação de concorrência e infidelidade com o amigo lhe incomodava terrivelmente...

- Você está com medo de perdê-la. - Yamamoto se virou e encarou Reborn parado a porta. – Você sempre achou que ela estaria disponível, te esperando para sempre. – Yamamoto sentiu um nó na garganta, mas do que adiantava mentir para o bebê, ele sabia ler mentes, não era?

- Mas eu nunca senti isso...

- Você apenas mascarou isso, jogando o que sentia para segundo plano, porque sempre teve outros assuntos mais importantes para resolver. – Yamamoto abriu a boca para refutar, mas não disse nada, talvez Reborn tivesse razão.

- Por que Tsuna a pediu em casamento? Ele gosta da Sasagawa.

Mas Reborn não respondeu a pergunta do guardião da chuva, apenas o encarou, como se a pergunta fosse estúpida e a resposta óbvia. Yamamoto tinha uma mente simples, que se aguçava apenas durante uma batalha, ele provavelmente não veria o porquê, a menos que considerasse sua disputa com o chefe da família uma batalha.

- Eu devo me declarar então? – perguntou o rapaz incerto.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Reborn. – Esses assuntos melosos são com a Bianchi.

E pela primeira vez Yamamoto sorriu, como há dias não se via.

=8=

Ela sempre imaginara aquele momento. Trajando um delicado vestido branco, desenhado por ela e todos os seus amigos a saudando pela feliz união, então terminaria seus dias morando numa romântica casa-barco com seu querido Tsuna. Esperara esse momento desde os quinzes anos, e agora que ele finalmente se engendrava, parecia lhe mais um pesadelo. Sua amiga de longa data mal lhe trocava palavras, seu amado parecia triste e conflituoso. Seu doce e delicado amigo parecia triste, mesmo ainda exibindo sorrisos e tentando mantê-la em pé. E aquele grande idiota, apertou os lençóis e sentiu o rosto cobrir de lágrimas... Apenas as sombras do quarto lhe faziam companhia.

=8=

Uri ronronava aos pés do sofá onde o rapaz dos cabelos cinzentos estava deitado, por vez ou outra ele fitava o piano no outro extremo da sala, mas não tinha motivações para se levantar e dedilhar alguns acordes. O chão do aposento estava coberto de bitucas de cigarros. Deveria ter saído, bebido todas as doses de saquê que conseguisse e então se esqueceria do ocorrera no fim de tarde. Como podia ter traído o Juudaime de forma tão idiota e agressiva. Ele reclamara que ela não se dava ao respeito, mas o que ele fizera por fim... Não sabia o que dizer ao seu chefe ou como encarar a garota, tudo o que acontecera fora súbito e impulsivo, sentimentos conflitantes que ele refreara desde os quinze anos, simplesmente lhe escaparam do controle quando o sangue ferveu. A voz dela ainda ecoava na sua mente, assim como uma visão clara do desapontamento de Tsuna, ao saber que o seu braço direito havia cruzado um limite sagrado. Uma lágrima desobediente escorreu por seu rosto, lhe tirando de seus devaneios. Secou com a costa da mão e deu um muxoxo irritado, ele não poderia alegar pelo que chorava.

* mandem reviews!!!


	4. Tempestades Elétricas e Nuvens de Chuva

Nota: Haru cada vez mais confusa, e eu também... Ainda não me decidi quem pode ser um bom partido para ela.

TEMPESTADE ELÉTRICA E NUVENS DE CHUVA

- Saia daqui sua vaca estúpida! – gritou Gokudera atirando uma dinamite na direção de Lambo.

- Are, are Gokudera-san, eu só estava tentando te animar. – respondeu o adolescente, desviando do ataque, com um par de maracas nas mãos.

- Eu não preciso ser animado, seu idiota.

Fazia dias que o clima na mansão Vongola andava carregado, Tsuna parecia triste e evitava Kyoko a todo custo. A jovem Sasagawa já não sorria e ponderava com Bianchi voltar para Namimori. Haru quase não saia do quarto e Gokudera tinha explosões constantes de humor.

- Are, are Gokudera... – disse chacoalhando as maracas. Gokudera pegou outra dinamite e apontou para o rapaz, mas parou quando Haru se postou entre eles, defendendo o adolescente.

Ele não a via há três dias, desde aquele final de tarde. Ela olhava para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ainda fossem os mesmos adolescentes que moravam em Namimori.

- Gokudera-san, não brigue com o Lambo-chan. – disse irritada.

- Mulher estúpida, saia do meio! – disse, manobrando a dinamite na mão. – Ou vou explodir você junto.

- Yo, Gokudera, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Yamamoto entrando no salão. Ao ver Haru, sentiu seu rosto corar, mas tentou manter-se impassível.

- Ótimo, mais um idiota para se meter. Saiam todos vocês. – vociferou.

- Calma Gokudera! – sorriu Yamamoto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Defender sua namoradinha? – só então percebeu que falara demais. Viu o sorriso de Yamamoto sumir, assim como Haru arregalar os olhos. Só Lambo parecia não entender que aquela discussão inútil trazia muitos sentimentos guardados a superfície.

- E se eu a proteger? – desafiou Yamamoto postando-se na frente de Haru.

- Hahi! – Haru sentiu o rosto corar. Gokudera baixou a dinamite, a atitude de Yamamoto o deixou sem reação.

Yamamoto ao ver que Gokudera baixara a guarda, virou as costas e conduziu Haru para fora do salão.

Lambo ainda ficou parado no extremo da sala, com as maracas nas mãos olhando para a cena que se desenrolava. Gokudera estava vermelho e uma veia pulsava na tempora.

- O que está acontecendo entre o Yamamoto e a Haru-chan? – perguntou o adolescente. Infeliz pergunta que nunca teve uma resposta. Ele apenas viu as rocket bombs voando em sua direção.

= 8 =

Yamamoto levou Haru para uma pequena sala e a acomodou numa das cadeiras da pequena mesa de chá. A garota estava pálida e desorientada, as palavras de Gokudera ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

- Me desculpe se pareci atrevido... – Yamamoto a tirou de seus devaneios. A garota voltou os olhos para o guardião da chuva e viu que ele fitava o chão. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não sabia o que dizer a ele. – Mas talvez Gokudera tenha razão. – completou depois de um longo tempo.

Finalmente Takeshi olhou para a jovem e encarou-a esperando algum comentário. A garota sentiu o rosto corar e fechou as mãos sobre o vestido. O que estava acontecendo? Ela acreditava que ninguém desse muita atenção a ela, e agora, que seu amado Tsuna a tinha escolhido, seus guardiões apareciam para disputá-la a tapa.

Gostava de Yamamoto, ele sempre fora carinhoso e solicito para com ela. Protegera-a e a aconselhara diversas vezes. Fora ele quem estivera ao seu lado quando titubeou sobre o casamento.

- Sei que você gosta do Tsuna... – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. – E eu não quero interferir no casamento de um amigo. Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse o que eu sinto.

- Yamamoto-kun...

- Haru, eu gostaria que você pensasse... a respeito do que eu sinto... e do que você sente por mim... independente dos seus sentimentos pelo Tsuna... – Yamamoto tentava parecer alegre e despreocupado, mas podia se ver que sorria de nervoso.

- Eu gosto de você Yamamoto. – só então percebeu que respondera sem pensar, levada pela gratidão que sentia pelo rapaz. Tapou a boca com a mão, mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Um sorriso leve e despretencioso.

- Haru, eu quero que você pense... e só então me responda. – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se inclinou, dando um beijo delicado na testa da mulher, deu seu sorriso mais autêntico e saiu deixando Haru sozinha no aposento.

A mulher sentiu o rosto queimar e remexeu incomoda na cadeira. Gostava de Yamamoto, mas a sensação de ter beijado Gokudera ainda estava lá. Ela se sentira subitamente leve e realizada, coisa que deveria ter sentido quando Tsuna a pedira em casamento.

Precisava de ajuda e conselhos, mas de quem?


	5. Taverna Enevoada

Nota: Haru permanece confusa, e decide procurar conselhos, mas com relações complicadas com Kyoko e receosa que Bianchi tomasse partido do irmão, não lhe sobraram muitas opções.

TAVERNA ENEVOADA

Chrome sentiu o rosto arder, suas mãos apertaram o copo sobre a mesa e ela tentou encontrar uma resposta, vasculhou sua mente, rápida e desenfreadamente, mas concluiu que nenhum de seus conhecimentos serviria como resposta.

Haru a encarava do outro lado da mesa, o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhando, ansiosos. Chrome se perguntava como entrara naquela enrascada.

Quando a jovem Miura telefonou pedindo que fossem beber um drink, a guardiã da névoa acreditou que seria um passeio entre amigas. Mas quando chegou ao bar e encontrou Haru sentada, solitária na mesa, não teve uma boa sensação.

Tentou levar uma conversa frívola e despreocupada, mas percebeu que a amiga parecia aflita, e por mais que não quisesse se meter, não pôde mais evitar o assunto e perguntou a garota dos cabelos castanhos o que a aflingia.

Teve como uma resposta uma torrente de informações desencontradas e expressões faciais estranhas, por vezes Haru sorria e gargalhava escandalosamente, chamando a atenção para elas, por outros chorava tão copiosamente, que parecia que alguém tinha morrido.

Dokuro não era muito boa para esse tipo de situação, não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, presumira que se ela virara a interlocutora da história era porque a relação de Haru com Kyoko não estava nada bem. Concentrou toda sua atenção no copo e antes de Haru terminar sua história, a jovem já havia terminado a garrafa que estava sobre a mesa.

Agora Haru a encarava, esperando uma resposta para uma pergunta que Chrome mal prestara atenção.

- Ah... Haru-chan, eu não tenho muitas experiências nesse campo. – foi tudo que conseguiu pensar, remexendo-se incômoda na cadeira.

- Mas eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, Chrome. – respondeu desalentada.

- Afinal de quem você gosta? – perguntou com cautela.

- Do Tsuna-san, você sabe, todo mundo sabe. – exasperou-se.

- Então, não entendo qual o problema. – respondeu, dando de ombros e fitando o copo vazio. – Se você gosta do Boss não precisa se preocupar com o resto.

- Mas... – Haru parou e encarou Chrome, não podia negar que a menina tivesse razão, já tinha decidido a quem pertencia seu coração. Mas tanto Yamamoto quanto Gokudera não lhe saiam do pensamento, como se testassem seus sentimentos pelo décimo Vongola.

- Mas se ainda tem dúvida pergunte ao Boss. – disse Chrome, com simplicidade.

- Ao Tsuna?

- Ele é o chefe da família, o céu que abriga tudo. Ele me ajudou quando precisei e também vai te ajudar. – ela sorriu docemente.

- Mas não posso contar isso ao Tsuna. – Haru sentiu o rosto corar com a possibilidade.

Chrome estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e pegou a de Haru, deu outro sorriso.

- Boss sempre sabe quando estamos tristes, ele vai entender seu coração, Haru-chan, mesmo que você não consiga entendê-lo.

Haru retribuiu o sorriso e embora a idéia ainda lhe parecesse absurda sentiu-se avaliada. Esquecera-se da bondade de Tsuna.

* próximo capítulo: Haru vai conversar com Tsuna? Façam suas apostas.


	6. Abrigada pelo Céu Noturno

Nota: Depois de um hiatus, volto a história. Após os conselhos de Chrome, Haru decide falar com Tsuna.

**ABRIGADA PELO CÉU NOTURNO**

Ainda estava incerta se deveria conversar com Tsuna. Como dizer ao seu noivo que os guardiões a disputavam e que ela estava indecisa sobre o casamento.

Foi até o escritório e parou com a mão na maçaneta. De dentro do cômodo ouviu aquela voz forte e ruidosa. Engoliu em seco, Gokudera. Não teve tempo de se afastar, a porta se abriu e Gokudera parou diante dela, seus olhos se arregalaram quando a viram e sua expressão se converteu em desagrado.

- Ouvindo a conversa dos outros, mulher estúpida?

- Hahi, eu não... Eu vim falar com Tsuna-san. – disse, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Veio contar do seu amante? – perguntou sarcástico. Não esperou uma resposta dela, saiu pela porta e atravessou o corredor, com passos firmes. Ele estava visivelmente incomodado.

=8=

- Haru? – a voz de Tsuna a trouxe de volta. Ela olhou para o décimo, parado a porta, no lugar onde minutos antes estava Gokudera. Ele estava com um sorriso delicado, porém parecia cansado.

- Tsuna-san, eu gostaria de lhe falar. – disse, fitando o chão.

Tsuna concordou e deu passagem a mulher, que entrou no escritório. A porta para a varanda estava aberta e uma brisa delicada balançava as cortinas e trazia um delicado aroma de flores para o ambiente. Tsuna a encaminhou até a varanda e indicou uma cadeira para ela se sentar, mas Haru parou diante da balaustra da varanda e ficou fitando o céu que escurecia rapidamente e as primeiras estrelas fulguravam delicadamente.

Tsuna sentou na cadeira ao lado da que havia oferecido a Miura e ficou observando a brisa agitar-lhe os cabelos. Poucas vezes ele reparara na beleza da jovem que Yamamoto tanto comentava ou que imperceptivelmente prendia a atenção de Gokudera.

Sabia que seus guardiões tinham uma admiração por ela. Doce, amiga e companheira, mas não sabia até onde os sentimentos deles se estendiam.

- Tsuna-san parece triste. – disse, ainda de costas para ele.

- Estou apenas cansado. – respondeu.

- Todos parecem tristes. – disse com um suspiro. – Até mesmo a Haru. – e virou-se para encará-lo.

Tsuna estava tão alienado nos dias que seguiram ao noivado que não percebera que Haru não estava contente com o enlace dele. Quando a escolhera como sua esposa tinha certeza de estar fazendo o melhor para todos. Se ele tivesse que abrir mão de sua felicidade, para que todos os outros estivessem bem, não importava. Mas agora, analisando as palavras de Haru, todos estavam infelizes.

-Tsuna-san gosta da Kyoko, não é? – encarou-o.

-Haru... eu... – as palavras lhe faltaram.

- A Haru sabe, a Haru sempre soube. – deu um fraco sorriso, mas uma lágrima atrevida escorreu pelo rosto.

Tsuna levantou e foi até ela, fez um gesto para secar-lhe a lágrima, mas ela desviou o rosto.

- A Kyoko-chan gosta de você, e você também gosta dela. Deveriam ficar juntos. – Tsuna abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela o interrompeu. – É nobre você querer protegê-la, mas e a Haru? Quem protege? Eu não sou um joguete em suas mãos. – a expressão dela era severa. Tsuna nunca a vira assim.

- Eu... me desculpe se fui egocêntrico. Você disse que sempre estaria ao meu lado, e que eu poderia contar com você. – respirou pesadamente e a encarou. – Eu fiquei com medo de algum mal acontecer a Kyoko. Reborn disse que eu precisava de uma esposa e que você seguraria melhor a barra. Eu fui idiota em ouvi-lo. Era só um conselho e eu acatei como uma ordem e feri seus sentimentos.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu. – Mas sabemos que ninguém vai ser feliz com esse casamento. – retirou a aliança de noivado e entregou a Tsuna. Fez uma pequena reverencia e caminhou para a porta.

- Veio aqui para cancelar o casamento? – perguntou, fitando a aliança que segurava na mão.

Ela se virou e o encarou um longo tempo antes de responder, como se escolhesse a resposta certa.

- Vim aqui para ter um conselho e consegui.

- Mas você não me perguntou nada. – respondeu, atônito.

- Não, mas eu precisava saber o que realmente sentia por você para poder dar continuidade a minha vida.

- E você sabe?

- Sim, agora eu sei. – deu um sorriso sincero, porém profundamente triste. Deu as costas a Tsuna e saiu do escritório.

=8=

O herdeiro da Vongola olhou mais uma vez para a aliança que a mulher havia devolvido, então fitou o céu, o seu céu e se sentiu solitário e vazio. Sua ação impensada havia o afastado de todas as pessoas que ele amava e as deixado muito tristes. Ele precisaria de tempo para ajeitar tudo.

* continua...


	7. Sorriso Ensolarado

**SORRISO ENSOLARADO**

Quando Haru desceu para o café da manhã no dia seguinte percebeu que todas as conversas silenciaram quando chegou à sala de jantar. Os olhos de todos oscilavam entre ela e Tsuna, e ela teve vontade de correr dali.

- Bom dia, Haru. – cumprimentou Tsuna, que fez sinal para que Lambo cedesse seu lugar para a garota dos cabelos castanhos.

-Bom dia, Tsuna-san. – respondeu de forma exagerada, como era de costume e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. – Tsuna-san precisa comer mais, alimentar-se bem, você não pode ficar desnutrido e desmaiar por ai. – e começou a colocar um monte de comida no prato do rapaz.

"Ela voltou ao normal" pensou Tsuna aliviado. Desde que o noivado havia sido anunciado, os dois se evitam e se tratavam de forma estranha. Mas depois da conversa de ontem, ela parecia ter voltado a ser a velha e excêntrica Haru de sempre.

=8=

Por mais estranho que parecesse, Yamamoto não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a jovem parecer bem e tratar seu amado Tsuna da maneira como ele vira por anos a fio. Embora ele ainda não tivesse uma resposta para sua pergunta, gostava de ver a jovem de bom-humor, e não chorando pelos cantos como fizera nos últimos dias.

=8=

Gokudera enrolava o talher nos dedos, queria ter um cigarro ali, mas Tsuna não o permitia fumar durante as refeições. A presença daquela mulher estúpida o incomodava, e ele ainda se culpava pelo maldito beijo que havia trocado com ela. Só então reparou que Tsuna usava a aliança de noivado, mas o dedo de Haru estava vazio. Será que ela tinha perdido o anel? Não duvidava, ela era tão boba e descuidada. Desviou o olhar da imagem dela, tentando afastá-la de seu pensamento, mas seus olhos repousaram sobre Yamamoto que sorria debilmente. Só um maníaco do baseball para gostar de uma mulher tão inútil. Ficou ainda mais irritado.

=8=

- Então vocês cancelaram o casamento? – perguntou Kyoko, surpresa.

- Sim. – respondeu Haru.

- Haru-chan, você gosta tanto do Tsuna. Era seu sonho casar com ele. – Kyoko ainda não entendia porque a amiga batera na porta do seu quarto tão cedo para lhe contar a novidade. Elas não se falavam desde o noivado e embora Kyoko sentisse falta da amiga, uma parte dela se sentia traída. Kyoko não tinha decido para o café, e não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas entendeu que o fim do casamento ainda não era de conhecimento geral.

- Um sonho. Era só isso. – disse casualmente e sorriu para a amiga.

- Mas... você sempre gostou dele. – as duas estavam sentadas sobre a cama de Kyoko.

- E eu amo o Tsuna. – respondeu. Os olhos delas se encontraram e Kyoko sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela declaração. Não entendia porque Haru cancelara o casamento se amava Tsuna. – Eu sempre amei, e sempre vou amá-lo... Mas não sou eu quem ele ama. – e uma lágrima pingou colorindo o lençol. – E só o meu amor não pode manter os dois.

Kyoko estendeu a mão e acaricou os cabelos da jovem, que passou a chorar profundamente. Tudo o que ela sentia, toda a dor, todo sofrimento, agora ela deixava fluir, queria se sentir livre.

O que sentia por Tsuna nunca ia mudar, mas sabia que aquele sentimento não iria levá-la a nada. Ele amava Kyoko e Kyoko o amava, de que adiantava ser um empecilho entre a felicidade deles.

Deitou no colo da amiga e deixou que ela lhe confortasse. Entre as lágrimas incessantes pediu:

- Cuide dele, Kyoko.

Sem saber o que responder Kyoko não disse nada. Mas sentiu seu coração sorrir.

* cada dia Haru está mais confusa, e eu também, com quem ela deve ficar? Yamamoto ou Gokudera?

* façam uma escritora feliz e deixem reviews!


	8. Alma Lavada

Disclaimer: bláblá não me pertencem e vocês já sabem, senão o Gokudera era só meu.

Nota: Desculpe pelo atraso no capítulo. Estudo, trabalho, namoro, vida social. Espero que gostem

ALMA LAVADA

Haru fechou a última caixa e sorriu contente. Olhou para o quarto que ela logo abandonaria e viu algumas caixas com o resto de suas coisas.

- Haru tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Kyoko, com uma expressão triste.

- Não se preocupe, Kyoko. – respondeu sorrindo. – Eu não vou me mudar para Marte, é só um apartamento no centro...

- Hey Kyoko não se preocupe, Haru vai estar a 15 minutos daqui, perto da Hana. – disse Ryohei tentando animar a irmã. Ele ajudava Haru com as caixas, levando-as para o carro.

Mesmo ainda triste Kyoko sorriu para o irmão e se aproximou da amiga.

- Mas você virá nos visitar sempre, não é? – disse envolvendo as mãos da amiga. Ryohei pegou mais algumas caixas e saiu do quarto. Haru sorriu para a amiga e olhou para a janela, o dia estava claro e bonito, ela sentiria falta daquele lugar.

=8=

- Tem certeza disso, Haru? – perguntou Tsuna, apoiando os dedos na mesa da escrivaninha.

- Eu acho que será o melhor pra todos. – respondeu com um sorriso. Só avisara da mudança, após achar um aconchegante apartamento no centro. Era pequeno, mas era tudo o que ela precisava.

- Sabe que não há problemas de você ficar aqui. – disse, aproximando-se dela.

- Tudo bem, Tsuna-san. Eu preciso de espaço. – sorriu, mesmo sendo um sorriso visivelmente triste. – E você também.

- Você sempre será bem-vinda aqui, sabe disso. – ele envolveu as mãos delas entre as suas. Sentiria falta dela, do seu sorriso e sua animação. Morara com ela por um longo tempo enquanto ela era uma estrela sem brilho e agora que ela voltara a ser como antes, decidira partir. – Eu fico muito agradecido por tudo que você fez por mim.

Haru sentiu suas mãos tremerem, ainda amava Tsuna e não era só o fato de não carregar mais um anel que mudava isso, mas ela tinha tomado sua decisão, sabia que aquilo não a levaria a lugar algum. Ele merecia ser feliz, e ela também.

- É por causa dele? – a pergunta de Tsuna tirou Haru de seus devaneios e fez seu rosto corar. Tsuna era o chefe da família e desempenhava bem sua função ao saber o que se passava com os membros de sua família.

- N-não... – ela gaguejou e suas mãos tremeram tanto que até Tsuna percebeu.

- Eu entendo. – disse ele com um sorriso delicado. – Vai dar tudo certo. – E a envolveu num abraço confortante, que a fez corar. Ela o abraçou devagar e deixou se envolver pelo momento. Era o mais próximo que chegaria do seu Tsuna.

=8=

Ryohei recolheu a última caixa e as meninas o acompanharam escada abaixo, Haru olhava para os corredores, portas e janelas como se fosse a última vez que fosse colocar os pés ali. Ela sabia que não era verdade, mas queria se afastar por um tempo da mansão, até colocar suas idéias no lugar.

Seus sentimentos por Tsuna ainda estavam lá queimando em fogo baixo, sentia uma pequena inveja da felicidade que aguardava Kyoko de portas abertas. O que sentia por Yamamoto ainda não sabia, nem tão pouco o que era aquele turbilhão de sensações que sentia cada vez que seus olhos cruzavam com os de Gokudera.

Tsuna e Lambo esperavam por eles no salão principal, acompanharam Haru até carro, onde Ryohei depositou a caixa restante e se despediu da moça. Lambo se despediu de forma chorosa, pedindo para que Haru viesse visitá-lo. Tsuna a abraçou e pediu que ela voltasse sempre, assim como Kyoko.

A garota segurou as lágrimas durante a despedida, afinal não era uma despedida definitiva.

- Não vai se despedir de mim? – perguntou Yamamoto, aparecendo próximo a Tsuna com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Haru sentiu o rosto corar e viu os outros se afastarem discretamente deixando-a só com Yamamoto.

- E então? Não vai me falar tchau? – perguntou novamente, coçando os cabelos.

- Yamamoto, não é uma despedida. – respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu só estou me mudando para um apartamento no centro.

- Mesmo assim. – deu um largo sorriso. – Não deixe de nos visitar.

- Claro que não, eu sempre virei ver vocês. – então puxou uma caneta das roupas e escreveu o endereço na palma da mão do rapaz. – E você também, minha porta sempre estará aberta para suas visitas.

Yamamoto sorriu de forma ainda mais larga e pelos seus olhos passou um lampejo de esperança.

- Você já tem minha resposta? – perguntou espontaneamente.

Haru corou violentamente e baixou os olhos, ela já havia pensado nesse assunto diversas vezes, mas não conseguira chegar a uma conclusão sobre seus sentimentos.

- Ah, me desculpe. – ele pediu quando a viu corar. – Eu prometi que iria esperar, e esperarei. – e sorriu docemente, então deu um demorado beijo no rosto da jovem, que sentiu seu corpo inteiro queimar, e se despediu com um sorriso, fitando o endereço escrito na mão.

* desculpem pela demora, a vida anda meio corrida. Espero que gostem, ando meio enferrujada com as fanfics, por favor, elogios, críticas, reclamações, pedidos de ajuda (ou não), deixem nas reviews!


	9. O Tufão que veio da Itália

Disclaimer: Katekyo não é meu, vocês já sabem...

Nota: Após quatro longos meses eu estou de volta com a história que vocês nem devem lembrar mais...

O TUFÃO QUE VEIO DA ITÁLIA

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana que Haru havia se mudado para o novo apartamento e esperava ansiosa com que Yamamoto viesse visitá-la. Estranhava que ele não tivesse aparecido já no dia seguinte a sua mudança. Mas os dias se passaram e com exceção das ligações de Kyoko, mais ninguém pareceu sentir sua falta.

Sentia-se solitária, acostumara-se a agitação da mansão, mas precisava de um tempo para si. Tirar Tsuna de seus pensamentos e talvez dar espaço para Yamamoto. Gostava dele, não era muito inteligente, mas era bonito e esperto. Prático e atencioso, ela sabia que ele renderia um bom marido.

Mas por vezes suas boas impressões sobre Takeshi pareciam surgir apenas do medo de ficar só e sabia que aceitar seus sentimentos apenas para tê-lo ao seu lado quando se sentisse sozinha era muita crueldade. Por isso, ainda não conseguia saber com certeza o que realmente seus sentimentos por Yamamoto significavam.

Estava ocupada na cozinha quando ouviu batidas na porta. Deixou seus afazeres de lado e foi atender. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, era Yamamoto, sentia isso, por isso ficou pasma quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Gokudera. Era a última pessoa que esperava ver parada a sua porta. Mal pensara nele desde que deixara a mansão. Seu ódio, irritação, comportamento explosivo, tudo isso havia ficado pra trás.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar mulher estúpida? – disse antes mesmo que ela conseguisse esboçar alguma reação.

Fitou-o por um longo tempo, o cabelo estava bagunçado e tinha olheiras tão profundas que parecia fazer dias que ele não dormia.

- Você está bem? – perguntou instintivamente

- Vamos ficar conversando no corredor? Vai me servir o chá aqui também? – questionou com desagrado.

Irritada com a resposta atravessada, Haru deu um passo para o lado e liberou a passagem. Hayato entrou no apartamento e desabou na única poltrona da sala, tirou o maço de cigarros e isqueiro do bolso e acendeu um, inundando a pequena sala de fumaça.

- Gokudera-san, por favor, não fume aqui dentro...

Mas Gokudera não estava ouvindo, olhou para as próprias mãos, repletas de anéis e que seguravam o cigarro.

- Juudaime ainda usa a aliança – disse por fim.

Haru engoliu em seco, sabia pelas noticias de Kyoko que Tsuna decidira ir com calma em seu relacionamento com a jovem. Ele não queria se precipitar e cometer erros, então mesmo se conhecendo há tanto tempo eles ainda estavam na fase de se "conhecerem melhor". Por isso não conseguia entender porque ainda usava a aliança de um noivado tão atribulado.

- Ainda não acredito que o deixou por causa daquele maníaco... – a voz do rapaz saiu misturada a uma onda de raiva e Haru mal conseguiu entender sua frase. Percebeu que as mãos do rapaz tremiam e ele deu uma longa tragada no cigarro para disfarçar.

- Eu não deixei o Tsuna-san, apenas fizemos o que era melhor para os dois... – mas sabia que não importava o quanto explicasse Gokudera não iria acreditar, então se calou e o observou.

Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo, como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem se encontrado. Gokudera terminou o cigarro, jogou a ponta fumegante no chão, o que deixou um ponto queimado sobre o tapete, se levantou e parou diante da mulher.

- Gosta mesmo dele não é? – perguntou com certo descaso, como se não se importasse com a resposta.

- Gosto! Gosto muito, aliás. – Haru respondeu aos berros, irritada com a intromissão de Gokudera. Nas últimas vezes que falara com ele, o assunto sempre acabara em Yamamoto, estava cansada de ter que responder o que sentia pelo rapaz para o pianista. Estava cansada de dar explicações da sua vida para ele, fosse da faculdade que escolhera ao pedido no restaurante ele sempre a questionava e implicava com suas escolhas. Nada do que ela fazia parecia ser do seu agrado, então não entendia porque de estarem sempre próximos, se não se suportavam não era melhor ficarem afastados? – Por que vem aqui, na minha casa, brigar comigo? Tudo o que eu faço desde que nos conhecemos é motivo para você reclamar. Por que Gokudera-san briga tanto com a Haru, chamando-a...

- Porque eu me importo com você, mulher estúpida. – interrompeu, também gritando.

Um silêncio longo e constrangedor desceu sobre eles. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de se encarar, e embora Hayato tivesse uma vontade enorme de sair dali, sabia que se saísse pela porta estaria fugindo de novo, fugindo do que sentia a vida toda.

* Aos meus pacientes leitores, mil desculpas, podia falar que foi por falta de tempo, mas foi por falta de inspiração mesmo que atrasei o capítulo e mesmo assim acredito que ficou um tanto aquém dos anteriores. Espero que me perdoem!


	10. Apenas Ele Pode Entender

Disclaimer: Tsuna e Cia pertencem à tia Amano.

Nota: o capítulo anterior terminou em aberto, agora vocês vão saber o que Gokudera andou aprontando.

APENAS ELE PODE ENTENDER

Gokudera sentiu um calor morno no rosto e abriu os olhos, em meio ao emaranhado de cabelos conseguiu ver os raios do sol invadindo o quarto, entrando pelas frestas da janela. Ao seu lado, deitada na cama, estava Haru ainda adormecida. Sentiu uma sensação estranha no estômago de que havia feito bobagem, e se arrependeu imediatamente de ter ido parar na cama com ela.

=8=

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que haviam discutido, ainda estavam na sala do pequeno apartamento da jovem Miura, separados por uma distância mínima, mas sem se encarar ou trocar uma palavra. Até que ela desatou a chorar, um choro triste e profundo. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e ajolheu no chão frio.

O guardião da tempestade soube que essa era a hora em que ele deveria ir embora, de fininho, sem se despedir. Mas ao invés disso se aproximou, ajoelhou ao seu lado e a abraçou sem jeito. O choro dela redobrou, mas ela não o afastou, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e escondeu o rosto nos longos cabelos do rapaz. Ele afastou os cabelos dela e encarou seu rosto, vermelho e inchado, e, seguindo mais sua vontade do que sua sanidade, a beijou.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados e sentiu que as mãos dele procuravam o corpo dela. Sentia-se confusa, mas o gosto dele, o cheiro característico que só ele possuía a faziam ignorar, mesmo que momentaneamente, suas preocupações e medos. Gokudera se assustou quando Haru puxou sua camisa com força, tentando tirá-la. Sabia que aquilo, naquelas circunstâncias não era certo. Mas gostava dela, e não havia Juudaime, nem maníaco do baseball, naquele momento havia somente Hayato na mente dela, ele sabia.

Fizeram amor sobre o tapete da sala, e quando terminaram, Haru levantou-se e o puxo pela mão. Levou-o até o banheiro, onde tomaram um longo banho juntos, mas não trocaram nenhuma vogal e Gokudera percebeu que Haru mal o encarava. Após o banho ela o secou, enrolou-o em um hobe e ajeitou a cama para que dormissem juntos. Quando apagou a luz ela sequer desejou boa noite, mas Gokudera não se importou, virou de lado na cama e dormiu quase imediatamente.

Agora sob a luz do dia percebera que tomara uma atitude bem idiota ao beijá-la novamente.

=8=

Haru quase não dormiu, passara a noite toda pensando no que fizera. Quando beijara Gokudera a primeira vez não sentira culpa por estar noiva de Tsuna, mas agora sentira que havia traído a confiança que Yamamoto depositava nela.

Ainda sentia os efeitos da noite passada com Gokudera. Ela sentia o coração bater acelerado, sentia-se completa e realizada ao lado do pianista. Era uma sensação estranha, provavelmente a mesma que o ítalo-japonês sentia ao acender um cigarro. Sabia que aquilo era nocivo, mas não deixava de ser prazeroso. Conseguia entender agora porque apesar das desavenças estavam sempre juntos. Eram como cúmplices, precisavam um do outro para viver, mesmo que isso não incluísse romantismo nenhum. Não era como o amor que sentia por Tsuna, nem similar aos sentimentos que nutria pelos outros Vongolas. Não sabia precisar, mas era algo que apenas Gokudera conseguia despertar nela.

=8=

Virou-se na cama quando o quarto foi iluminado pelo sol e viu que Hayato a encarava.

- Gokudera... – ela não sabia o que dizer ao rapaz.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a vontade de chorar. Levantou-se e pegou as roupas no pé da cama, que Haru havia dobrado na noite anterior. Começou a se vestir, furioso por ter dito o que sentia, por ter dormido com ela, por ter...

- Você pode ficar, e tomar café comigo se quiser.

O rapaz não respondeu, terminou de se vestir e acendeu mais um cigarro.

- Você sente o mesmo que eu? – ele parecia triste. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Como vamos conviver com isso?

- Da mesma maneira que fizemos nesses anos todos – respondeu com franqueza.

- É, acho que dá pra fazer assim – disse, após um longo trago no cigarro.

- Obrigada por estar aqui, Hayato – agradeceu com um sorriso simples. Não era ele que estava sempre lá pra implicar com suas escolhas? Gokudera notou que ela usara seu primeiro nome, era a primeira vez que ela o fazia, e não pode conter um sorriso infantil.

* espero que vocês tenham gostado e sim, tive muito trabalho para conseguir escolher um sentimento que os unisse. E não percam o próximo capítulo, que fecha essa fic. (aeee, já tava na hora)


	11. Quando a Primavera Floresce

QUANDO A PRIMAVERA FLORESCE

Seus pés queriam tocar a grama verdejante, mas não seria adequado estar descalça em um encontro, com os pés sujos de terra. Tentava afastar o infantil desejo apenas batendo os pés no chão.

Miura Haru estava nervosa, sentia o estômago revirar e as mãos tremerem. Logo ele estaria ali, ela poderia olhar aqueles olhos reveladores e ter certeza do real significado das palavras que passara dias ensaiando.

Deixou que pensamentos aleatórios tomassem conta de sua mente enquanto esperava. Chegara muito cedo, não queria se atrasar, não queria que ele achasse que tomara o "bolo" e fosse embora.

Seu pensamento a levou até Tsuna e de como ele parecia feliz e aliviado da última vez que o viu. Sorriu cordial, a abraçou com carinho, até deu um sorriso cúmplice como se soubesse de coisas que Haru não gostaria de comentar. Talvez fosse a hiper intuição. Fora em um jantar organizado por Kyoko, que parecia vivaz e iluminada ao lado do amado. Ryohei e Hana também tinham participado, era um casal estranho a sua maneira, ele gritava e sempre chamava atenção para si, já Hana era reservada e até mesmo ranzinza, como uma velha, mas apesar dessa diferença não podia ser mais visível a felicidade de ambos por estarem juntos. Haru era a única solteira a mesa e toda vez que o assunto pendia para arranjar-lhe um namorado, a jovem desconversava e recebia mais um sorrisinho condescendente do chefe da família.

Afastou o pensamento e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, seu trabalho, um pouco atrasado ou em móveis novos para o apartamento. Sentiu o rosto corar furiosamente, quando ao pensar em seu pequeno lar lhe veio a cena do Gokudera sem camisa, envolvendo-a.

- Haru você está bem? – uma voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. – Você está com febre? Está vermelha como uma pimenta.

Haru balançou a cabeça tentando retirar à força a imagem de seus pensamentos e respirou fundo, abriu um enorme sorriso e levantou-se do banco, na qual esperava.

- Boa tarde, Yamamoto-kun! – cumprimentou.

- Ah... você está bem? Seu rosto...

- Está tudo bem, estou ótima. – interrompeu, evitando que ele fizesse perguntas e ela tivesse que inventar uma mirabolante resposta.

- Então vamos nos sentar? – disse o rapaz indicando o banco e eles se sentaram lado a lado.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, observando a paisagem do parque e as pessoas que passavam por ali.

- Por que não foi me visitar? – questionou ela, quebrando o silêncio.

- Andei ocupado – respondeu brevemente

- Fiquei esperando você aparecer – ela tentou continuar, impedindo o assunto de morrer.

- Imagino que sim – respondeu o rapaz sem animo, fitando o lago próximo.

- Alguma coisa errada, Yamamoto-kun? – perguntou encarando-o.

- Nada... – mas ele ainda encarava o lago, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, mergulhado num misto de vergonha e frustração. Fracasso, não se podia ganhar todas, tampouco o coração de uma mulher. – Você e o Gokudera... se acertaram, não? – perguntou melancólico.

- Ahn... de certa forma. – respondeu Haru ligeiramente confusa. Sempre que conversava com Gokudera, principalmente nos últimos tempos, o assunto era Yamamoto. Agora toda vez que falava com o maníaco do baseball o assunto tinha que ser o Smoking Bomb?

- Fico... feliz por vocês – mas ele não parecia nada feliz. – Bem, o assunto que provavelmente a fez me ligar... nós dois já sabemos a resposta. Não precisamos tornar as coisas mais... – ele deu de ombros. – Você entende.

Haru nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou remexendo na terra com o bico do sapato. Sua mente tentava reorganizar as coisas que tinha ensaiado, seu discurso inicial tinha ido pro ralo. Contava com o bom humor e amizade de Takeshi, infelizmente, ele parecia tê-los deixado em casa. Miura estava tão preocupada no que iria dizer, e como impedir que ele se levantasse e fosse embora que se assuntou quando sentiu a mão dele envolver seu tornozelo.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, mas ele estava tão concentrado retirando os sapatos dela, que sequer percebeu.

- Assim é melhor? – perguntou ele, parecia ligeiramente conformado. Haru o olhou aturdida, sem saber o que responder. – Você gosta de andar descalça, eu já tinha visto quando você morava na mansão.

Haru sentiu o rosto corar, ela sempre achara Yamamoto tão desligado, mas na verdade era extremamente observador.

- Yamamoto eu já tenho a resposta para sua pergunta – disse apertando as mãos contra o vestido.

- Haru, eu não... – ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a ouvi-la explanar seus sentimentos por Gokudera.

- A resposta é: sim! – disse com firmeza, interrompendo.

- Sim? – Yamamoto girou os olhos, confuso, afinal a pergunta que fizera a Haru não podia ser respondida apenas por sim ou não.

- É... sim! – disse duas vezes mais convicta, sorrindo abertamente.

Então se ajoelhou na grama, tirou o tênis que Yamamoto usava e o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o caminhar ao seu lado, com os pés em contato direto com grama verdinha e gelada. Andaram um bom tempo pela grama, passos lentos de mãos dadas.

Yamamoto se sentia acolhido e aconchegado, mas algo ainda o incomodava. Sim não respondia suas perguntas, não sanava suas dúvidas, nem tampouco o fazia realmente entender o que Haru sentia por ele, afinal, o que Haru sentia por ele?

- Você está com o Gokudera – disse puxando-a pela mão e fazendo voltar-se para ele.

A garota dos cabelos castanhos o olhou confuso, sentiu o aperto na mão afrouxar e tentou buscar uma resposta.

- Gokudera?

- Você gosta dele, não é? – falou mais alto do que gostaria, soltando as mãos dela.

- Eu gosto muito do Gokudera – disse, encarando-o.

- Então... – Yamamoto deixou o que iria dizer morrer nos lábios entreabertos.

- Gokudera é alguém muito importante pra mim, mas o que eu sinto por ele não é amor.

Yamamoto ficou parado, encarando-o. Como não era amor? Todas aquelas brigas, discussões, todas aquelas estranhas trocas de olhares. Mas pensando melhor, Gokudera brigava com todos daquela forma, inclusive com o próprio espadachim, talvez fosse apenas sua maneira de demonstrar afeto.

- Eu não sei qualificar o que sinto por ele, mas sei que não é amor, não esse tipo de amor – disse tentando argumentar, mas a mente de Yamamoto era muito simples para entender todas as estranhas facetas do amor.

=8=

Haru passou os dias que seguiram ao seu encontro com Gokudera pensando no que havia vivido, no que tinham conversado, no que sentia por ele. Gostava dele, muito, mas no final ainda faltava algo. Gostava de Yamamoto, era amigo, companheiro, doce, calmo e fiel, protetor e bonito, mas com ele também sentia que faltava algo, provavelmente algo que só Tsuna poderia despertar nela. Mas não podia se prender a ele, do que sentia por ele, nutrir alguma esperança. Yamamoto era o que melhor se encaixava em suas expectativas.

Era muito egoísmo de sua parte apenas ver se ele se enquadrava em seus critérios, estar com ele apenas porque temia terminar sozinha seria muito errado. Mas começara a gostar de Tsuna por sua gentileza e docilidade e isso aos poucos se tornou algo muito maior. E sentia por Yamamoto muito mais do que sentira por Tsuna no começo. Sorriu para si mesmo, e intimamente agradeceu ao Gokudera.

=8=

- Haru... – Yamamoto não sabia que a declaração da garota realmente significava, mas sentiu algo em seu intimo remexer de alegria.

- Sim, sim, sim! – disse sorrindo ainda mais, aproximando-se dele. – Sim, você é incrível. Sim, eu gosto muito de você. E sim, eu quero estar sempre com você! – disse, apoiando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Haru, você me ama? – perguntou feliz e confuso.

Haru sabia que tipo de amor Yamamoto se referia, mas aquele tipo de amor ela só sentiria por Tsuna. Mas o amava sim, era um tipo de amor diferente, que ela só poderia sentir pelo guardião da chuva.

- Hahi, Haru ama Yamamoto, mas do jeito da Haru.

Yamamoto sorriu, mas imaginava que se ela dissesse que o amava, pularia em seu pescoço e a cobriria de beijos. Mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi encará-la, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto e um enorme sentimento de felicidade preenchendo cada parte do seu corpo.

OMAKE 1

- Cuide bem da mulher estúpida, maníaco do baseball, ou vou partir a sua cara! – disse Gokudera, irritado, após uma longa tragada no cigarro, parando ao lado de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto olhou para o amigo e sorriu, o que deixou Gokudera mais irritado. O pianista deu muxoxo e foi para o centro do salão, adular Tsuna.

Os olhos de Yamamoto correram pelo salão cheio, a festa estava animada e todos estavam alegres com o noivado de Tsuna e Kyoko. O casal tentava dançar, sem muito sucesso, pois Gokudera falava sem parar. Lambo e I-Pin se serviam das mais variadas comidas e Chrome conversava com Fuuta e Gianinni, parecendo terrivelmente entediada, enquanto esvaziava mais uma garrafa.

Seus olhos só descansaram quando pousaram em Haru, que conversava com Bianchi. A garota pareceu perceber olhos sobre si e olhou na direção do namorado, sorriu e acenou. Fazia poucos meses que Takeshi e Haru estavam efetivamente juntos, mas o japonês queria passar o resto da sua vida com a jovem. Acenou de volta, ainda com as palavras grosseiras de Hayato ecoando nos ouvidos, ele cuidaria muito bem da sua amada.

OMAKE 2

Kurokawa soltou um muxoxo chateado, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. Ela não parecia nada feliz com a festa.

- Hana, o que foi? – perguntou Ryohei olhando inocentemente para a namorada.

- Há quanto tempo estamos namorando, cabeça de capim? – perguntou sarcástica. Só o chamava de cabeça de capim quando estava furiosa.

- Ahn faz uns... – ele começou a contar nos dedos, mas se perdeu no meio do processo.

- Kyoko e o bom-em-nada estão juntos há menos de um ano e ela já ganhou um anel.

- Ah, isso. – disse Ryohei como se fosse iluminada por uma luz divina. – Tome! – disse retirando seu anel do sol e entregando a namorada. – Só não entendo porquê...

Hana jogou o anel de volta no namorado, lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante e saiu dando passos pesados no salão. O boxeador viu a namorada se afastar, quase derrubando os outros convidados ao passar. Encarou o próprio anel sem entender e se lembrou... fazia 6 anos que estavam juntos.

O capítulo não foi betado, então desculpe os erros.

Esse é o fim! Demorou, mais saiu, espero que tenham gostado. Surpresos com o final? Até eu me surpreendi. Mas não consegui ver o Gokudera como um bom partido para Haru, no final não resisti ao charme responsável do Yamamoto. Agradeço a todos os meus leitores, principalmente aos que deixaram reviews. E um beijo muito especial para Hitachiin, muito obrigada por suas sugestões!


End file.
